


Toaster Trouble

by Ribbonlette



Series: Shizaya Comfort/Fluff Drabbles [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the most fascinating things to Izaya is watching Shizuo in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shizuo's morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and pointless but I thought it was a cute idea and had to write it!! I might do one with Izaya later...
> 
> Please enjoy and leave kudos if you like it!!

One of the most fascinating things to Izaya is watching Shizuo in the morning. He's a zombie. He shuffles around the apartment, doing his morning routine and mumbling incoherently. Izaya sits at the dining table and sips his coffee, watching Shizuo in amusement.

First thing he does is stumble to the bathroom. He's not in there for long, not by Izaya's standards; only about ten minutes. When he comes out his appearance has hardly changed. Izaya assumes that all he did was use the toilet and brush his teeth. His hair is still a mop of blond tangles and his clothes are a rumpled mess.

The next thing he does is move into the kitchen to start making breakfast. The milk is pulled out of the fridge along with strawberry jelly of the overly sweet variety. He drinks directly from the milk jug before setting it down on the counter. Then he shuffles across the kitchen to set up the toaster with two pieces of bread. This takes him about three minutes of squinting at the new toaster Izaya recently got him, trying to figure out how the damned thing works. The last one was nice and simple (and died a nice and simple death of being thrown out the window) but this one has multiple settings. Finally he gets it figured out and moves on.

The cereal is pulled out, something with marshmallows and lots of sugar. He pours some into a bowl and drowns it in milk before taking another drink of said milk. Izaya thinks that Shizuo must go through a ridiculous amount of milk every week if he uses this much in one morning.

Then the most glorious thing happens. As Shizuo is shuffling over to the table with his bowl of cereal and jug of milk, the toaster goes off. To Izaya's great amusement, Shizuo jumps, spilling milk and cereal all over himself and the floor. Curses fill the quiet morning and Izaya bursts into loud laughter, nearly spitting coffee across the table. Shizuo's curses continue and include threats at Izaya to "Shut the fuck up before I strangle you!" as he cleans up the cereal and milk. His shirt is removed and tossed across the room to land near the bathroom door, not bothering to get a new one.

Once the mess is cleaned up and Izaya has calmed down the sleepy routine continues. Shizuo is annoyed now however, so things are moved with more force. The toast is nearly crushed as he spreads jelly across it. Finally Shizuo makes it to the table with his breakfast and sits down to eat. Izaya smirks at him.

"Having some more toaster trouble, Shizu-chan?"

"Shut the fuck up, flea."


	2. Izaya's Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo was scared by the toaster, so now it's Izaya's turn! This one is a bit longer, only because it needed more set up. Not much more really happens though.
> 
> Welp, please enjoy this little slice of domestic ridiculousness and please leave kudos if you do!

Izaya was never much of a breakfast person. His idea of breakfast was a cup of coffee, a protein bar, and a handful of vitamins. These would keep him going until his first lunch meeting at least, so he really didn’t see the point in eating more. He had to think of his figure after all. Plus if he ate too much in the morning it would be hard to run if he happened to run into his beloved monster.

Those were his excuses, anyway. Shizuo didn’t really believe him for a second, however. Shizuo was pretty sure that the reason Izaya didn’t eat breakfast was that he couldn’t cook and cereal was far too sweet for his tastes. And so rather than put the effort in to learn how to cook, the annoying flea would just wait for his secretary to come in and do it for him, or until he had an excuse to eat out, which wasn’t too hard for him to find.

As such, Izaya had almost no appliances or even proper pots and pans in his kitchen. He had a coffee maker (overworked) and a microwave (hardly used) and a single pot (sporting a thin layer of dust) and that was it. So of course one of Shizuo’s first demands when he started staying over more regularly was that Izaya fix his kitchen to be actually usable.

“What do you mean you don’t even have a fucking frying pan? It’s the simplest utensil!” Shizuo was baffled by this man’s ridiculousness. Who didn’t even have a frying pan?

“For the hundredth time, I don’t cook!” Izaya glared at Shizuo over the rim of his coffee cup, irritated that he was being yelled at so early in the morning. It was amazing how quickly Shizuo stopped being a zombie now that there suddenly wasn’t any breakfast food. “Namie does all the cooking and as she doesn’t trust me to take proper care of any pans she brings her own. Honestly, if you want something that bad just run to the convenience store or something…”

Needless to say, they ended up going to the nearby department store that day so Shizuo could pick out the proper kitchen equipment. Izaya was not pleased in the slightest.

One of the things that had baffled Shizuo the most (aside from the lack of a frying pan) was the lack of a toaster. When he had broken his, Izaya had gotten him a nice fancy one with lots of settings and whatnot, and yet Izaya himself didn’t even own one. It made no sense. Izaya said that he just didn’t see the need for one, as he doesn’t even like toast.

Shizuo picked out the most expensive one, naturally.

And so it was that Izaya ended up with a bunch of appliances that he never uses. He gets used to them being in his kitchen soon enough, but as he hardly uses the place they slowly gather dust. That is, until Shizuo stays over again.

It’s as Izaya is pouring coffee that it happens. Shizuo is shuffling around the kitchen, making his breakfast and being a half asleep zombie like usual, when suddenly there’s a small beep followed by the sound of the toaster popping up. Typically, Shizuo doesn’t react much to this. Not anymore, anyway. But this time he jumps, not because of the toaster, but because of the loud yelp and clattering sound that follows.

He looks warily over to the toaster only to see Izaya red faced and cursing as he strips his shirt off and starts trying to wipe the hot coffee off of himself. For a moment, Shizuo isn’t really sure what happened. Izaya clearly spilled coffee on himself, but Izaya’s hands are typically so steady, he doesn’t understand how that could have happened. Then it clicks.

“Did...did you just…”

“Not! A word! Shizu-chan.”

Izaya stomps to the bathroom as Shizuo doubles over laughing because at this moment he can think of nothing funnier than the indestructible flea jumping at the sound of the toaster.


End file.
